The Start of a Journey
by Shamalan
Summary: Carmen has always followed his parents wherever they went but now that they've settled down, it's his turn to go where he wants. He is two years behind but he has decided to begin his own Pokémon journey. Along the way he meets friends, rivals and enemies. He and his companions will go through everyday trainer life and hopefully make it all the way to the Elite Four.
1. Chapter 1

Shamalan: I have decided to add a short prologue because it was pointed out that I was not in compliance with the rules and regulations with this "chapter."

Over thirty years ago, a boy met a Pikachu and started a fantastic journey. He traveled the world and beat numerous gyms, collecting gym badges. He met many people along the way and made many friends. He caught many Pokémon. His goal was to become a Pokémon master. He defeated the Elite Four and constantly trounced the pesky Team Rocket and any other enemy that tried to get in his way. His name was Ash Ketchum.

But this is not his story. This story is about another boy starting his own journey. His name is Carmen.

Since he was born he has been in the field with his parents; the flighty Pokémon archaeologist Adalard and his loving somewhat overprotective mother, the Pokémon photographer Loraine. He loved following his parents into the field and soaked up all that his father could teach him about ancient Pokémon history but sometimes he would watch the trainers with their Pokémon and wonder what it would be like to go on his own, with only his Pokémon by his side.

His parents were far from oblivious, though. They noticed that their child, who had once been content following in his father's footsteps, was now longing to make his own footsteps, on his own path. When the two asked how Carmen would enjoy the family settling town in a quiet town and allowing him to start his own journey, he jumped at the chance. His father would still continue his work as a Pokémon archaeologist but the family would now have a home to come back to, and instead of Carmen and his mother joining the man at his jobsites, Carmen's mother would stay home (which she was secretly glad about) and Carmen could choose his own path.

They chose to make their home in small Pallet Town in the region of Kanto. Both of Carmen's parents knew the Pokémon professor in the town and Loraine was childhood friends with the man. The idea was exciting for the entire family.

Not long after the family settled in, Carmen met the professor's rambunctious son, Morgan. Morgan was already an experienced Pokémon trainer and found it funny that Carmen didn't have his own yet. Despite the fact that Carmen was not a Pokémon trainer, the other boy decided that they would be rivals and was constantly challenging Carmen to some game or race. Morgan was very competitive and was excited to have someone to compete against, even if it was in the normal things that children are competitive about.

Carmen, never one for confrontation, just went with the flow. He never thought to point out that they would only be "true" rivals when Carmen received his own Pokémon because he found the whole situation hilarious.

**Definition of rival:**

**1. ** A person who is competing for the same object or goal as another, **or who tries to equal or outdo another; competitor**.

I was told that it makes no sense that Morgan was already introduced as Carmen's rival. A rival is a very competitive person and they want to prove that they are better than the other. For Morgan, he is saying that he is better than Carmen because 1) he already has a Pokémon and 2) he is stronger, faster and smarter in general. The two don't have to be Pokémon trainers to be rivals. Don't forget that Ash and Gary were rivals before they ever received their own Pokémon. Their rivalry simply became more noticeable when Pokémon were involved.

I hope that the prologue better explains their rivalry. I found their rivalry completely normal but I suppose I hadn't explained it well enough. Carmen will soon receive his Pokémon and then they will be "true" rivals if that makes everyone happier about the term.

It was also pointed out that Carmen's reason for not starting his journey yet doesn't make sense either. I'm not sure why, it makes perfect sense to me, but I'm the author so I understand his background. Again, I hope the above prologue better explains why he is "late" in starting his own Pokémon journey. He has spent his time with his parents, working with his parents and not working on becoming a Pokémon trainer. He hasn't even thought about becoming a trainer yet until he starts to notice how much fun they are having. It was my interpretation that a Pokémon journey was a trainer starting out on their own and defeating gym leaders and eventually defeating the Elite Four. They have a goal in mind and they work toward it, not just what is listed above. Brock wanted to be the best Pokémon breeder, Ash wanted to be a Pokémon master, May wanted to master all the Pokémon contests, etc. To me, starting a journey was different than just becoming a Pokémon trainer.

Hello all! This is Shamalan Grey here and this first chapter is simply a background and questionnaire (and now an added prologue). I have decided to write a Pokémon story and instead of it being about Ash and the gang (because let's face it, it is totally freaky how none of them age), I will be writing about a new group of heroes. However, I will have mentions of several of Pokémon fan's beloved characters. I must admit that my prologue feels a little forced because I never intended to write on but oh well. Now on with the **background**:

Region: Kanto

Time: About 30 years after Ash meets Pikachu and starts his journey. Ash and the gang are all about 40ish.

Start Location: Pallet Town

Professor: Tracy Sketchit or Kenji

Name of hero: Carmen

Gender: Male

Age: 12; He starts his journey a bit later than the usual start because he has spent his childhood travelling the world with his parents. His father is a Pokémon archaeologist and his mother is a Pokémon photographer.

Parents: Loraine (mother) and Adalard (father) -it's German (both OCs)

Starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur

Rival: Morgan

Gender: Male

Age: 12; He makes fun of Carmen for not having a Pokémon yet but Carmen just ignores him.

Rivals parents: Tracy and Kaelyn (OC)

Starter Pokémon: Charmeleon

Companions:

Ruth – age 13 – Ruth has already been on her journey for three years. She meets Carmen not long after he starts his journey and decided to take him under her wing. No romance here but they do become really good friends. Ruth is the youngest child of Gary and is Garreth's (Viridian's gym leader) younger sister. She doesn't specialize in any kind of Pokémon, she loves them all. Her constant companion, though, is her Vulpix, Charlie, who she found wounded in the woods a few years before she started her Pokémon journey.

Tivon – age 12 – Tivon is Seaver's older brother and is actually related Giovanni of Team Rocket, even though he denies it. Even though he has only been a trainer for two years, he is already showing promise as a grass Pokémon master.

Seaver – age 10 – Seaver is the youngest of the group and is just starting his journey. His brother has decided to let him tag along so that he doesn't get into too much trouble. His brother may be a grass Pokémon lover but Seaver is fan of fire Pokémon (this may be why the two are always fighting).

**Gyms**

1. Pewter City

Gym leader: Eben

Parents: Brock (father) and one of the many Nurse Joy's (mother)(this idea amused me so I went with it)

Gender: Male

2. Cerulean City

Gym leader: Apanie

Parents: Ash (father) and Misty (mother)

Gender: Female

3. Vermilion City

Gym leader: Damini

Parents: Lt. Surge (father) and ? (mother)

Gender: female

4. Celadon City

Gym leader: Aelan

Parents: (father?) and (mother?)

Gender:Female

5. Fuchsia City

Gym leader: Visha

Parents: (father?) and (mother?)

Gender: male

6. Saffron City

Gym leader: Hoyt

Parents: (father?) and Sabrina (mother)

Gender: Male

7. Cinnabar Island

Gym leader: Ethne

Parents: (father?) and (mother?)

Gender: female

8. Viridian City

Gym leader: Garreth

Parents: Gary (father) and (mother?)

Gender: Male

For those who don't have parents you are free to make suggestions. They can be any existing character (as long as it makes sense) or they can be OCs. If they are OCs, please give descriptions and whose parent they are.

**Elite Four**

1. Ash

2. Gary

3. ?

4. ?

Who should be the third and fourth members of the elite four?

**The Enemy**

Team Rocket has officially been put to rest due to the numerous times that they have been thrashed by Ash and his companions, but the danger for Pokémon and their trainers has not ended. Crime is a common part of the world and a new power has risen up in Team Rocket's place.

Basically the enemy is going to be like Team Rocket by way, way better at doing their job. So what should we call them?

The chapters will probably be a little short but I will try to make sure that all of them are at least 1000 words long. Also, some of the characters might go by their Japanese names. I haven't decided yet. The story will be a mix of the anime and the games. I'm going by my Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen walkthrough but it will have several of the anime characters in it. I will add more character backgrounds as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

Shamalan: So this is the story about Carmen and his Pokémon journey. This story is set in a time where everyone's favorite characters have grown up and had kids of their own. This means that certain things have changed, such as Professor Oak being retired and Tracy Sketchit replacing him. I'm thinking about having Oak show up as an eccentric old man somewhere.

I hope you guys enjoy and give your opinions to the questions on the background chapter.

Chapter 1

Carmen was usually the type of person to laze about in bed until the last possible moment, but today was different. He felt restless. It was only six in the morning but he was already up and slipping on his shoes, tying them tight.

He flashed a grin at his reflection when he walked by the full-length mirror on the way out. It showed a slender boy with tan skin and curly black hair that fell softly around his face; one lock constantly falling in front of his left eye and making him want to take a pair of scissors to it.

His family had money so he always dressed well. His light gray jeans were tight but not what people called "skinny jeans", his t-shirt was comfortable; white, with a blue design splashed across the front, and he wore a black and dark gray checkered cardigan over the top of it. He always told his mother he was going to bring cardigans back into style. His shoes were just simple black, but they were well made and would last.

He bounced down the stairs, startling his mother who was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee.

"Oh my, is the world ending? You're up awfully early, Carmen."

"I was awake," Carmen stated, kissing his mother on the cheek. "I thought I'd go outside and wander around for a bit. See if I can get up to anything,"

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Now mother," Carmen chuckled, "when have you ever known me to get up to anything bad?"

"Every day since you were born."

Carmen's chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh as he walked out the door. Pallet Town was not that big so it took dedication to get up to anything noteworthy. Only a few families made the small town their home. It was the birth place of Ash Ketchum, but he had moved to Cerulean City and married one of his childhood companions, Misty. One of their daughters was now the Cerulean City gym leader.

Professor Oak had finally retired and passed on the job of resident professor to Tracy Sketchit; which is how Carmen's family had come to make the town their home. Carmen's mother had been friends with Tracy when they were children. She was also a Pokémon photographer. His mother and Tracy had bonded over their mutual artistic talents. Tracy had been a Pokémon artist in his youth and still enjoyed sketching Pokémon.

He was walking past the town exit when he thought he heard a rustle and a squeak from the tall grass. He frowned. Wild Pokémon didn't like to come this close to town, there were too many people. Perhaps one of the Pokémon from the lab had gotten loose.

He stepped forward to investigate when he was mauled by a mischievous, little Charmander. He looked down to the small fire Pokémon that was attached to his jeans. He snorted and bent down to rub the smooth, but scaly head.

"Hey, Blaze. If you are here, then I'm sure that obnoxious trainer of yours can't be far behind."

True to his words, the Charmander's trainer, Morgan, came jogging up to the pair. "Blaze," Morgan shouted. "Stop consorting with the enemy." The small fire Pokémon simply huffed and nuzzled Carmen's leg.

Morgan frowned but he had already realized that his Pokémon enjoyed ignoring him and he didn't really have a problem with his Pokémon liking Carmen. He just enjoyed pretending to be Carmen's arch rival, even if the other boy didn't have his own Pokémon yet.

"When did you get back in town, Morgan?"

"Last night. I haven't been back home in a while so I thought that I would drop by. Mom gets annoyed with me if I don't visit." The other boy looked irritated. "So what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard a Pokémon in the grass. I know the wild ones don't like to come so close to towns so I wanted to see if maybe one of the Pokémon from the lab had escaped."

"I doubt it. I was just at the lab and dad didn't mention anything. You shouldn't go into the tall grass without your own Pokémon, though. The Pokémon in this area are pretty weak but they can still get the jump on you and hurt you. They have powers and you don't."

"I know Morgan."

"Why don't you get your own Pokémon and start your journey? My rival has to have his own Pokémon. It doesn't make sense if you don't."

"I thought about it. I think mom would agree to it. I just wanted to wait until dad came home before I brought it up. He is actually supposed to be coming home today."

"You could at least talk to my dad about getting a Pokémon. He supposed to be giving out starter Pokémon today. I think he still has a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle left. You should go pick one."

Carmen scrunched up his nose as he thought. "You know, I think I will."

"Score! Come on. I'll take you to see dad now."

Carmen laughed at Morgan's enthusiasm but followed the other boy. Morgan and Carmen were the same age but Morgan had started his journey two years before. He was taller than Carmen and had his father's brown hair, but he had his mother's, Kaelyn, beautiful blue eyes. Morgan enjoyed being the Pokémon professor's son. It meant that he already knew a lot about Pokémon before he started his journey.

As they reached the Pokémon lab, Kaelyn opened the door of the living quarters with a smile. Morgan's mother was a true beauty and was as kind as she was lovely.

"Hello, Carmen. I hope Morgan isn't giving you too much trouble. Or maybe, it's Blaze that is troubling you." She gave a look to the fire Pokémon, which was now snuggling in Carmen's arms.

"No ma'am. I enjoy spoiling Blaze. He's a sweetheart."

"Enough about Blaze, guys. Mom, Carmen has decided to get a Pokémon."

Carmen gave the two a wry look. "Yes. I think it's about time that I get my own Pokémon."

"What do your parents say?"

"I haven't spoken to them yet but I know that they would agree with it. Mom has actually been hinting at it. I think she wants me to do what I want to do now that they have settled down. We were just waiting for dad to get back, but like I told Morgan, he is coming home today."

"How wonderful. Your mother should be thrilled."

"She is."

"Guuuuys," Morgan groaned. "Enough chit-chat. Carmen needs to pick out his Pokémon."

Kaelyn looked at her son. "Where did you learn such a lack of patience? I know it wasn't from your father and it most certainly from me."

"Patience is overrated. Let's go."

"All right, get going," the woman said. "Tell your father that breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Will you be staying, Carmen?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I would love to."

"Of course it's no trouble. You're always welcome."

Carmen smiled and followed his impatient companion toward the laboratory area of the large building. His father was sitting at his desk, sketching a small Pidgey that was preening her feathers.

"DAD!" Morgan shouted. "Carmen is going to get a Pokémon."

Next chapter: Carmen meets his Pokémon and his dad comes home.


End file.
